How to Dodge a Broken Heart
by lionsloyal
Summary: Dodge Anders tries not to think about Alyss, it hurts too much, so instead he uses his time and energies to fight against Redd and her Glass Eyes. But when he finds out Alyss is alive and marrying another man...   please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sometimes when I used to sit on the edge of the pool of tears I had the urge to throw myself off and plunge into the salty depths. I wanted to disappear from the pain that had shadowed everything since Redd's invasion. I tried to avoid delving into my feelings because I was desperate to ignore the broken heart that had ensued. It was difficult to do when I had suffered two painful losses, but my determination to dodge my feelings fuelled my want for revenge. I fed that desire, I fantasised about the moment that I could thrust my sword into the Cat. I made sure that I would better my skill until I could overcome and defeat the feline.

It was an obsession, a desperate but not unhopeful desire. I would end the life of the creature that had destroyed my life. That beast had ripped its claws through my past, present and future and left me with the remains of a broken mirror. And the only thing that I could see in the mirror was the scars that he was left on my cheek. But it served as nothing but a reminder for what must be done.

Despite my obsession to kill the cat I was reckless. I lived for nothing but to cause trouble for Redd, I lived to fight and kill, to destroy her empire, even if it did little more than irk her. But I saw it as a way to better my skill; to become a better fighter. My recklessness helped me in many ways, it meant that I took risks, stupid risks, but I could do it because there was no else left to hurt with my death. And with those dangerous death-defying risks I got more skilled with my weapons, I got faster, and more agile.

SMASH! Shards of glass threw across the room like Shrapnel. I threw an arm across my face and turned my back a little. SMICK! I almost gasped as a piece of glass lodged itself in my back. Oh well I'll get it out later. I laughed as the chase begun and as the Glass Eyes kicked into gear. It was all too easy. Redd liked to think that she was invincible and tough, but those like me; an Alyssian knew better than that. She had a powerful Imagination, and okay she was armed with Black Imagination, but she was still human. And she had little control over the very human emotion that was anger. I knew how she would turn Red with her rage, how she could scream in her throat-claw of a voice, and how she would smash anything within her vicinity. I liked that imagining, of her in full rage, and because of an action that I and the other Alyssian's had made. I laughed to myself as we raced ahead.

We had just destroyed one of her factories that processed strange imagined creatures that Redd thought up. That would make her so mad, that all her hard work had been ripped from her Jabberwocky claws. We continued to run, I threw a look over my shoulder, any second we would skid to a halt and dive through the Looking Glass and would run the Crystal Continuum. This was always fun, the few Glass Eyes that managed to get into the mirror would never leave it working. They all ended up destroyed when they followed.

'Here!' I called as we raced and skidded to a stop, we jumped in the concealing bush and into the Crystal Continuum. For those like me and the Alyssian's, running through the continuum was easy, it took practise and we had a hell of a lot of it. Redd's Glass Eyes didn't have a problem with staying in the continuum either, but only because they had no real thoughts, plus they'd been created to do their job, a job chasing those like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was evening. Another day was almost over. I sat just outside my tent, watching them. Everyone had begun to relax, winding down. If Redd and her army were to attack right now, they would most certainly have the upper hand. We shouldn't relax at all. And I never did. Whenever I sat down I was on the edge of my seat waiting to jump up to wield my sword when the moment came. Whenever I slept I was on the boarder of being awake, so if an unfamiliar sound was heard, I would be ready. I never relaxed, and I couldn't afford to, and neither should everyone else.

The last time I had felt safe enough to relax was too long ago. In a time that seemed as ancient as the beginning of Wondertropolis. It was two nights before her birthday. Because the night before her birthday I was too jittery with nerves about giving her the birthday present I had brought her. I yawned just as I saw the Rook approaching me. 'Alright, Rook?' I ask him.

'Yes', he answered standing beside me and looking out from my view. 'If you're tired maybe you should have a good old sleep'.

I smiled slightly, the Rook knew me better than anyone else. I didn't exactly want everyone to know me well, but the Rook had gone with me afterwards so that I could bury my father. There was a bond there no matter what, and it was unbreakable.

'You know I can't do that', I answered and narrowed my eyes as I imagined how joyous the cat would be if they broke into the camp to find me vulnerable in sleep. One claw and I would have my throat slit. The Rook made a sound that obviously meant, 'you could' but I ignored it. 'Any news?' I asked.

'None, of yet', he said. 'But Redd is sure to send Jack of Diamonds with bribery any day now', and he sighed.

When the rebels had first rose Redd had screamed that we would be hunted down and exterminated. But she hadn't counted for our intelligence and desire to remain hidden, which meant that she never found us. After her countless failed attempts she reluctantly tried to bargain with us. At first we would win our lives if they turned traitor. Slowly she learnt that that wasn't enough, but she still hadn't got the message. We wanted her out. We wanted her dead. None of us had turned traitor because we had all lost something in Redd's reign of terror. Whether that was our homes, possessions or families, we had all lost too much.

'Anyway', the Rook sighed. 'Where were you today?'

I shrugged, 'Out and about,' it was always my answer. The Rook sighed again. When I'd first ventured out alone they'd all been frantic with worry. I returned unscathed holding a part of a Glass Eye to show my success. I was young but not naive and stupid. I had known what I was doing. They had all asked where I had been and what had I been thinking. My reply had been, 'Out and about,' and 'I was helping our cause.' It took a few more escapades for them to realise that I was good at fighting Redd and her Glass Eyes. That they could trust for me to leave and come back in one piece; unlike the Glass Eyes that I left behind.

'Alright', the Rook said resigned to my answer before it had come.

'Anyway I'll be off; the Knight wants a game of cards'.

'Okay', I replied and watched him walk away. After he'd gone from my sight I went into my tent. I didn't have much in my tent, just a few things I had scavenged from the home that once belonged to me and my father. But I didn't count this place as a home, a home was permanent and we never knew when we would have to leave. I yawned again and lay down on my makeshift bed. I stared up at the tents canopy wondering as I always did; what Alyss would look like now if she had survived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As much as I tried over the years, I could not escape from the past. Somehow I always came back to the pool of tears. I never exactly planned to get here, but somehow I managed to. And whenever I did I would have to sit down silently and mourn what once was. Of course this meant my father and Alyss. The water lapped as the light breeze moved it. I sighed inwardly. It seemed so long ago since I and Alyss had reached this pool on her birthday, on the day that everything had changed. I tried hard to think of something else; because I knew I was on the verge of picturing my father's death yet again. Somehow a tear had slid down my cheek.

I shivered though it was not really cold. I had to stop this behaviour; I got up planning to leave quickly when out of the corner of my eye I saw something. Turning I saw that it was a person, swimming in the pool of tears to my surprise. And even more to my shock I realised that I knew him. I quickly dashed down the rocky slope to the bottom of the pool as the shrubs and flowers chatted excitedly amongst themselves.

'You're Hatter Madigan,' I stated, of course I knew this man, apart from my father he had always seemed rather heroic in my child eyes.

'Yes', he answered; his voice was nearly even expect for the little pant.

I helped pull him out of the pool and Hatter winced slightly. He was injured in his right shoulder, he'd been shot, and a crumpled bone was showing. I told him who I was and Hatter told me that he remembered me. Was I still reminiscent of the boy I once was? I hadn't felt like him since that night of Alyss' birthday.

'We were told that you were dead, that The Cat-.'

'It makes no difference if I am alive or dead except as it concerns the Princess. I shall not completely fail to fulfil my promise to Queen Genevieve. Princess Alyss is alive-.' He continued to speak but something had happened to my hearing. He was blurring into the background. Alyss was alive. My heart was thumping slowly and painfully. She had never died; she had been alive all along.

'It's been a long time since anything good happened,' I said. And I got us moving so that I could take him to safety.

I helped Hatter along, I was vaguely aware that I was talking to him, but I wasn't really sure what I was saying. Part of my mind was trailing behind me, fighting to keep up. I was defiantly in shock. Alyss had been resurrected from the grave, except that she had never died. All this time that I had longed to see her, for so long I had mourned her, and yet she was never really dead. I told the Generals to get the Surgeon.

As everyone gathered around Hatter and as the Surgeon attended to him I could barely think. My chest felt strange, both heavy and light. I heard them talking. 'I'm telling you that Alyss Heart is alive and she is old enough to return and claim her rightful place as Queen.' He stood up, 'I'm going back to get her.'

'No. Let me go,' I said coming sharply back to the present.

Hatter tried to say that he'd go but I knew I would win the argument, and that no-one would stop me. Alyss had had my heart for so long. It was time that I got it back.

Hatter handed me the newspaper that he had been holding. 'To find the return portal, look for water where no water would be.'

I nodded already leaving and told him that the generals would update him.

As I hurriedly sped through the woods I glanced down at the sobbing paper. My heart felt as though it was going to drop through to my stomach. I was staring at words that didn't make sense, 'Alice in Wonderland Weds. Lewis Carroll's Muse Alice Liddell to Marry Prince Leopold.' _Alyss was getting married?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took me a long time to come up with the right word for what I was feeling, but eventually I figured out that it was happiness. Happiness that Alyss was alive, that she had survived. For so long I had mourned her thinking that she was dead, and yet no, she was alive. Alyss alive! The words ran through my head repeatedly, two words that I had thought would never live together.

I looked down at the shrivelled newspaper yet again. My eyes had been continually drawn to the headline, '_Alice in Wonderland Weds. Lewis Carroll's muse Alice Liddell to wed Prince Leopold.' _I was still slightly unsure that Hatter was right, that this was the right girl, the spelling of her name was wrong for starters, but Hatter had been adamant. I reminded myself for the hundredth time that Wonderland was mentioned too. That was too much to be a coincidence. It had to be her.

Jumping into the Pool of Tears had been one of the top five most terrifying moments of my life. Plunging into the depths, bubbles had risen all around me; fear had gripped hold of me instantly. _'This is how Alyss died!_' he head had hysterically warned me, until I remembered that Hatter had emerged only twenty minutes earlier claiming that she was alive. I had imagined jumping in a hundred times, but never had I actually thought I would. As I was sucked into the strange plug hole I was suddenly spat out and flung onto a pavement.

That was at least four hours ago. I had adapted quickly to the new place I was in. Since the time that I had arrived I had managed to convince a tailor that I was a wealthy man in desperate need for suitable attire for the engagement party that the royals were throwing. I had apologised and flattered profusely for it being such short notice. I had also managed to get my masquerade mask and found out as much information on the party as I could. I had watched over the palace in half shadow watching their preparations as time drew closer to the beginning of the party. I watched where the guards were placed.

Albeit there were a lot of guards I was not too worried even though I could clearly see their amour. But I was a man of the shadows, I had learned how to remain undetected, I had learned how to get into places without being discovered, and frankly I'd faced a lot worse. As the day had worn on, and as darkness began to fall, a buzz of excitement rose in the people around the palace and inside it. I remained watching, trying and failing to master the feeling of growing anxiety, not at the task in hand, but in seeing Alyss for the first time since I was a boy.

**Please take the time to review, thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I forced myself to breathe; it was a shaky gasping sound. My hands trembled and through my mask I could not take my eyes away from her. I took another breath, a deeper one to steady myself. I drank in her appearance, her beauty. She radiated warmth and light and regal authority. Her skin looked heavenly, smooth, perfect porcelain and against the pale glow of her skin her black hair caressed her neck and flowed past her shoulders in gentle waves. Her dress was beautiful and her mask the definition of simplicity. I wondered if she'd chosen it and what she meant by it if she had. I skulked outside on the ledge of the large window; I wore clothing suitable for the party and a mask, just in case.

I watched Alyss, waiting for my opportunity, but all the while admiring her beauty. I could still see the features she had worn as a girl. Her skin tone and hair, her nose, but her lips were pinker, fuller, and her figure was that of a woman. She was the same and yet not. I longed to speak to her, I longed to look her in the eye and to see that she was still the same girl under her womanly exterior. Alyss inclined her head, smiled and moved to the next group of people to talk to. The way that she held herself and the way that she moved was one worthy of a Queen. I suddenly realised that I was smiling.

I felt it slide off my face and I mentally shook myself. What was wrong with me? I was letting emotion in and it would do nothing but weaken me. I had to master my feelings; I had to be in control, because if I wasn't, it could mean someone, namely Alyss could get hurt. I felt my shoulders square as I stood up straighter. Alyss was dancing with her fiancé, or at least trying to. He wasn't very good at all. He beamed at her as they stopped dancing, I watched him smile and say something and she replied.

Though Prince Leopold looked at Alyss with nothing short of tender adoration I could not help but to think that she did not look at him in the same way. There was something almost distant in her look. I realised that it was not a look of love but one of fondness and perhaps friendship. He moved away and as he did so he removed his mask and made his way towards the Queen. He placed his mask down on a table and I stealthily took it the barest second after he'd put it down.

I quickly fixed the mask to my face. It was painted in the likeness of Prince Leopold. I felt a jab of nerves as I realised how alike my stature was to the Prince. I could tell that I was more agile and supple than he, but I doubted that Alyss would notice. I approached her, trying to keep reign of myself. She sipped her drink and turned when I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked surprised. 'Already? But what about the Queen?' she asked. I felt a thrill of excitement and trepidation and suddenly the orchestra begun to play again. She took my offered hand and I felt as though we were alone in a room full of hundreds of people.

I swept her around into the correct position for a waltz. I could not remove my eyes from her. A look of surprise crossed her glorious features and suddenly she smiled. The beauty of her smile hit me hard like a baton to the stomach. 'You're not Leopold,' she laughed. I almost smiled, it was Alyss. It was my Alyss, Wonderland's Alyss, our Princess, and our rightful Queen. It really was her, I knew her in her laugh and I knew it in her smile. We were seven and eleven again practising dancing in one of the empty rooms of the palace. We were innocent children, horrors had not yet passed before our eyes.

'Halleck, is that you?' she asked.

I said nothing, I was afraid to speak to her; I was scared that my voice would tremble. 'Who is hiding behind that mask?' she asked, her smile had disappeared. She reached up and removed her beloved Prince Leopold's mask from my face. I expected her to gasp, to cover her mouth with her hand in surprise or to even say my name in shock. But she did none. She only frowned and asked, 'Do I know you?' Those words hurt me more than I could have thought possible.

'You knew me once,' I told her, my voice was sharp and clear and I turned so that she could see my scars.

Alyss stopped dancing, she froze, our hands parted and my shoulders stiffened, I glanced up. Prince Leopold was heading our way looking upset with his entourage trailing behind him, all of them flustered. My glance flittered back to Alyss, she looked confused. 'But...?' she said quietly clearly lost. She heard the approach of the others and turned away from me. I was overwhelmed. I had to go. I had to get out. I was gone before she could turn to look to me again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I paced the hovel that was my hotel for the remainder of the night. My thoughts were circling as continuously as my pacing. I could not settle down. I could not sit, I could not think clearly. I could not make sense of the night.

I rubbed my forehead and scratched behind my ear. I felt agitated. How could Alyss not have recognised me? I was her friend, her best friend. We had grown up together; we had played together, and danced together. We had seen one another for almost every day until that fateful night. How could she not see me in my own eyes? She had looked straight into them. Had a changed that much? Was I really so far away from the little boy she had known so well? Or had it been so long that she had forgotten me?

I had certainly not forgotten her. I had known her in her smile, in her laugh, in her eyes, her hair, her voice, her touch and by her scent. As we had danced a million memories came pouring back and as she had laughed another million followed. I had very few memories without Alyss while I was a child. After Redd's invasion on the Heart Palace I had ceased being a boy, I was suddenly a man. And once I had proved myself as a good fighter I stopped being a child to other Alyssian's too.

As the first light of dawn broke through the sky I finally stopped pacing. In a few hours Alyss would be walking down the aisle to marry Prince Leopold. I could not let that happen. If Alyss married Prince Leopold she would be tied to her life in this world. Her loyalty would not let her leave. I would be taking her back to Wonderland, her rightful home and Kingdom. This faraway land could not be reined by the Princess of another land. She was ours, and we needed her. I needed her. I shook my head violently. I was not to think in that frame of mind. She was not mine, and she never would be mine. My father had told me long ago that my place was not by hers. That she could only marry someone from the houses. Nothing had changed. She may be alive and not dead but my father's words still rang true. I did not need Alyss; I had lived without her for long enough to know that. But Wonderland did need her. For so long she had been a martyr and now she was going to be our saviour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Despite heavy protection and surveillance on the abbey where Alyss was to marry it was not difficult to swindle, deceive and to make my way into the building with stealth. The trick with stealth is not to always hide and to disguise; it is to look as though you have a purpose. Walking brazenly past people, asking for directions and answering questions with complete confidence makes people assume that you do have a purpose and right to be there, that you are allowed to be there.

Guests were seated, the royals had been escorted in by serious looking guards, Prince Leopold was breaking out in a light sweat and then the organs were brought to life. Bridesmaids and Groomsmen began the wedding march. I shut my eyes, scared that when I saw Alyss she would instantly resurrect my heart beat into a stuttering drumming wreck. I heard an appreciative intake of many breathes and I opened my eyes, and they found her even though I had tried not to look. My heart ached and pain seared through me. I had never seen her look so strikingly beautiful. Her skin and hair were set gloriously against the white of the wedding dress which flowed out from her womanly figure and trailed behind her. Alyss had a solemn smile on her lips and she walked with her shoulders back and her chin up. Alyss was walking down the aisle ready to commit to someone, and knowing that, and seeing her actually doing it caused me physical pain. I had always known that we could never be together, but nothing had said it like this did.

I tried to master my emotions, I tried to be detached, but every step she made was as though she was stepping directly onto my heart. I could not tear my eyes away from her. I could not move. She made her final step, the man who had escorted her stopped too, he half turned to her and kissed her gently on the cheek, Alyss smiled and I could see real love there. The man quietly took his seat. Alyss turned to the Prince, and suddenly I wondered if I was wrong about her feelings for this man. At the Masquerade I had seen affection and fondness, but something in her look made me question whether I had been right, did she really love him?

Alyss and Prince Leopold turned to the archbishop. Prince Leopold's gaze constantly flickered back to his fiancée but Alyss' eyes remained firmly on the head of the church. I wanted her to look my way. I wanted her to see me and to be with me. But Alyss did not look towards me; the Archbishop paused and then spoke again, this time a little louder. 'If there is anyone here who objects to this union let him speak now or forever hold his peace.' I wanted to shout 'I object.' I wanted to march out from my hiding place under the balcony and to grab Alyss' hand, to tear her away from Prince Leopold and for her to be mine. I did none. I remained still. No one said a word, no one so much as coughed. The Archbishop gave a small smile and I could have sworn that Alyss let out a breath as though she had been holding it in anticipation. Or perhaps I had been wishful thinking.

I had wanted to shout out, but I needed to know if Alyss was really going to it, whether she was really going to marry this man. I needed to know if she really loved him. Alyss started taking her vowels repeating after the Archbishop. She did not quaver; she spoke every word clearly and precisely and with the perfect volume. Prince Leopold beamed happily at Alyss all the while that she made her vowels. She finished speaking. Alyss loved him. She loved Prince Leopold.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I felt a great wrench of pain, I was about to tear my eyes away from the scene when I knew something was wrong a moment before it was. Glass smashed, shattering violently on both sides of the abbey. I felt as though the whole abbey shook with the mighty crash. They flung themselves through the windows no doubt aided and abetted by Redd's imaginative weaponry. Suddenly there was confusion, guests screaming and trying to run for cover, others flinging themselves down and mumbling madly, I shoved a fat woman aside and charged towards Alyss. I had been an utter fool for watching the ceremony. I knew I should have taken her the night before. I drew my sword and sliced it quickly across one of Redd's fiends, I knocked a brawling man aside as I rushed past. My eyes searched frantically and quickly for Alyss. I thought she must be fighting or running or even cowering. My eyes found Prince Leopold; he had drawn his scabbard and was fighting. My eyes found her. She was in the exact same spot, stood with a vacantly mesmerised expression.

My breath suddenly caught as my eyes and brain caught up and saw what was about to happen. The cat had found her; he had failed Redd before and was not going to again. He sprung in her direction from the other side of the room. I sprinted towards Alyss, heart pumping maddeningly fast, fear striking me hard, Alyss extended her hand and I knew that the cat was about to reach her, though I couldn't understand why she looked as though she was going to touch him. I tore her out of reach no doubt an inch to spare. I did not have time to turn, or to even see how close he had been, I held her hand tightly pulling her behind me, refusing to slow down. I had to get her out and back to Wonderland and under protection. I yanked her through the broken window, and she half fell through the other side, out onto the street.

Screams and sounds of confusion echoed out onto the street. Horses neighed and bucked as I tore through the clogged up streets still yanking Alyss behind me. She screamed suddenly, I tore around, bringing my sword down swiping clean through the long train of her dress and freeing her from Redd's card solider. We ran a little further, but the cat was fast and we could not outrun him on our two feet. Everywhere horses were towing carriages, I quickly swiped at the leather harness to one big beast. I leapt up pulling Alyss up with me and I urged the horse forward into a gallop. My heart pounded violently, I threw back a glance. I was glad that I had for I saw that the card assassins had armed themselves with orb generators. I dug in my heels and directed the horse, all the while trying to hasten its speed. Alyss' breath was short and quick. She said nothing and I was glad because I was trying to remember the way back to the puddle, and I was trying to fight off Redd's soldiers all while praying that Alyss would stay on the horse-.'

An orb generator flew over us, landing on a cart which burst into flames. Our horse bucked and we were hurled onto the ground. I got up dragging Alyss back up with me and making a short run to where the puddle was. My heart hammered, 'Where are we going?' Alyss asked faintly.

'You'll see,' I answered and pointed to the puddle ahead.

I gripped her hand more tightly and jumped towards it hearing the sound of chaos behind me and Alyss spoke, but I did not hear her, I was already returning to Wonderland.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bubbles erupted and I kicked upwards. I broke the surface and sucked in a healthy dose of fresh Wonderland air. Panic hits me instantly, I had lost grip of Alyss' hand as the portal had dragged us home. I splash around urgently looking about me when I spot Bibwit Harte ashore, 'Is she here?' my voice catches.

Bibwit begins to answer when Alyss' limp and lifeless body floats to the surface. I grab her by the waist and struggle to pull her to shore. My heart is stabbing frantically. Alyss can't be dead, not now after all my hopes had returned, after my heart had been brought back to life.

Bibwit wades in and helps me drag her out, we lay her down. 'What's wrong with her?' I ask; my voice is strangely detached and calm. Perhaps I've spent too many years feeling vaguely removed from situations; that should not be seen as normal but has become just that.

'She's swallowed some water. I can hear it sloshing inside her.' Bibwit pulled out a strange instrument and I found my eyes couldn't focus. I tried to dispel the unshed tears that now blurred my vision. Maybe I could keep my voice from wavering, but something deeper inside me hurt at the thought that she was hurt. I blink heavily a few times and luckily my vision clears just as Alyss sucks in a great breath of fresh air.

I let out the breath I had unconsciously been holding. Relief floods through me as Alyss coughs violently for a minute or so. Finally she stops, and turns slowly to the man knelt beside her, 'Bibwit Harte,' she says and slowly her eyes move to me. 'Dodge Anders', she says quietly and I can see a ghost of a smile on her beautiful face. I feel my muscles tighten; she hadn't forgotten me after all. I cannot look away from her, and her returning gaze makes me ache with a forgotten longing to kiss her tender lips. As the feelings and urge to do just that starts to overwhelm me Alyss' eyebrows raise and she looks away with a curious expression on her face. She says something but my mind isn't focusing anymore.

I am furious with myself, absolutely fuming. I and Alyss had been in one another's vicinity for barely a few hours and I was turning into a quivering wreck. My mind constantly jarred with thoughts of her, and things that I should not be thinking, that I have no right to think. I have become a weak, weak man. I am not fit to kiss her lips, not fit to even protect her when I am as lust filled as this. But until I could reclaim my senses I would have to be enough to protect her.

I spring up, 'We have to hurry,' I urge and glance to the water, where the surface is already beginning to ripple.

I and Bibwit help Alyss onto the Spirit Dane, but she tumbles off, obviously still weak and confused, and then climbs back onto the beast, the wrong way around. I stood rather astounded for a moment, and actually felt my mouth fall open. I tell her to face the other way and the Bibwit steps forward to help her. Once she is facing the right way I quickly hop up and Bibwit does so too, onto the other Spirit Dane.

No doubt the instant that we begun our speedy get away that the others were in hot pursuit, right on our tails. I felt Alyss move behind me and fear boiled inside me and I quickly fought the urge not to snap at her to be careful, the last thing I needed was her to fall off now. But suddenly she gripped onto me more tightly. The clenching in my chest seemed to ease a little. So long as I was there to protect her she would come to no harm. I would protect her to death, and I wouldn't allow death to befall me, for I still had the Cat to kill.


End file.
